


Je suis le même

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: "Пока они оба молчат, кажется, что они понимают друг друга".Написано на ФБ-2013перевод названия - "Я тот же" (с фр.)610 словтоп!Шерлок





	Je suis le même

— Тебе не кажется, что курить в постели невероятно пошло?

Майкрофту не обязательно поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть, он и так знает, что Шерлок презрительно морщится и затягивается вновь.   
Глубоко.  
Майкрофт закрывает глаза, стараясь оттолкнуть навязчивое видение. Шерлок ничего вполсилы не делает, и глубоко может не только затягиваться.

Когда все это началось? Майкрофт помнит точную дату, Шерлок не вспомнит даже года.

Это не вопрос нравственности и морали. Это просто есть и все. Шерлоку скучно, Шерлоку что-нибудь нужно, Шерлоку... ему всё...   
Майкрофт бросает дела, вызывает водителя и едет на очередную съемную квартиру, где все повторяется, каждый раз одинаково. И в то же время всегда по-другому.

Вечно у них так. Пока они оба молчат, кажется, что они понимают друг друга. Майкрофт молчит, когда Шерлок медленно раздевается, задумчиво расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, молчит, когда тот, обнаженный до пояса, неспешно подходит ближе, смотрит, будто сквозь него, и притягивает к себе за галстук.   
Это тоже безумно пошлый жест, почти такой же, как и курение в постели после секса.

Обычно сдержанный и холодный, не слишком проявляющий эмоции, Шерлок в момент их близости меняется на глазах. Он точно знает, что нужно и как нужно. Майкрофт не сводит с него глаз, но не замечает того, как Шерлок снимает с него одежду — это всегда происходит слишком быстро. Вот тут Шерлок всегда поспешен, хотя уж он-то точно знает, что Майкрофт не откажется, не оттолкнет. 

Шерлок любит вести. А Майкрофт готов уступить…  
Даже когда все случилось впервые, — Майкрофт точно знал, что до него у брата никого не было — все было правильно. Точно так, как больше всего нравилось Майкрофту. 

Никаких сомнений, никакой вины. 

Шерлок по-хозяйски толкает брата на кровать, смотрит взглядом победителя, как будто это не секс, а бой. Майкрофт хочет было усмехнуться, но когда Шерлок устраивается у него между ног и облизывает и без того влажные пухлые губы, весь сарказм улетучивается мгновенно. 

В районе солнечного сплетения скручивается тугой комок, Майкрофт выгибается дугой, когда Шерлок заглатывает его член так глубоко, что носом касается лобка. Глубоко и очень быстро. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Майкрофт попытался бы остановить его. Но Шерлок сам остановится и Майкрофту придется прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать разочарованный стон.

Шерлок поднимается с пола и, наконец, раздевается полностью. Он все время забывает про презервативы. Майкрофт тоже. 

Во время секса Шерлок никогда не закрывает глаза, он считывает каждую эмоцию, а Майкрофта это заводит еще больше. Он сам еще не успевает до конца осознать свои желания, когда брат уже исполняет их. Чередуя резкие и плавные толчки, стискивая его руки, прижимая их к кровати, хотя Майкрофт и не думает сопротивляться — это не секс, это не любовь, это война.  
Майкрофт знает, когда он проиграл в этой битве, Шерлок же каждый раз доказывает свою победу.

Черные кудри у плеча, горячее, участившееся дыхание возле уха — вот тут Майкрофт всегда теряет контроль. Буквально на пару секунд, не дольше, но этого достаточно, чтобы спираль в солнечном сплетении раскрутилась. Дальнейшее уже не важно. Не важно то, что Шерлок вскидывает голову и потемневшими глазами смотрит, как искажается в момент оргазма лицо брата. Майкрофт не видит этого, но точно знает, что это так.

А потом Шерлок аккуратно выходит из его дрожащего тела и, помогая себе рукой, кончает на простыни. Никогда внутрь. Никогда первым.

Когда дыхание восстанавливается, глаза начинает щипать, скорее всего от дыма сигареты. 

— Ты лысеешь, Майкрофт... 

Что же, все, как и всегда, до первой сказанной фразы. 

Их встречи все реже с каждым годом. Любая близость не более, чем иллюзия. Забота не преимущество, Майкрофт не устает повторять это сам себе.

Галстук занимает законное место, запонка защелкивается на рукаве.

«Ты никогда не изменишься, Шерлок...» - Майкрофт не произносит это вслух. Единственное, сокровенное, самое важное.

И лишь у двери Майкрофт слышит в ответ:

— Je suis le même...


End file.
